The specific aims of this proposal are 1)To collect, process, bank and distribute human colorectal neoplasms and matched normal tissue samples to investigators in the Vanderbilt Gl SPORE and other Gl SPORES; 2)To collect and bank portions of polyps and biopsies of grossly normal colorectal mucosa to facilitate research in adenoma recurrence; 3)To perform quality control to ensure that the relevant tissue is supplied to the researcher and that tissues are suitable for the planned research (not necrotic or involved by unsuspected disease processes); 4)To protect patient confidentiality through use of an explicit consent form that specifically addresses use of extraneous tissue for research purposes and through de-identification of specimens; 5)To work with the Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core to establish an informatics strategy for networking of requests, specimen tracking, extraction of de-identified data relating to specimens of interest and linkage to research data. 6) To provide laser capture microdissection services to the Gl SPORE investigators; 7)To provide tissue microarray services to the Gl SPORE investigators and provide TMA slides to investigators at other institutions (such as the H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center) and other Gl SPOREs; 8)To provide expertise in evaluation of histopathology of mouse models of colorectal neoplasia and correlation with human disease; 10)To provide expertise in developing, performing and evaluating immunohistochemical stains for Gl SPORE investigators. The Gl SPORE Tissue Core at VUMC has partnered with other mechanisms for tissue collection at VUMC under Dr. Washington's direction: the Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology Shared Resource of the Vanderbilt-lngram Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Tissue Morphology SubCore for the Digestive Disease Research Center and the VUMC-led Western Division of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network. Mechanisms and standard operating procedures for collection of human Gl tissue, quality assurance and immunohistochemistry have been used to support all five SPORE projects in the previous funding period. By partnering with other tissue and histology resources at VUMC, the Gl SPORE Tissue Core is able to provide high quality services to SPORE investigators in a highly cost effective manner.